sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Коричневый карлик
thumb|250px|right|Коричневый карлик (меньший объект) вращающийся вокруг звезды [[Gliese 229, которая расположена в созвездии Зайца около 19 световых лет от Земли. Коричневый карлик Gliese 229B имеет массу от 20 до 50 масс Юпитера.]] Кори́чневые ка́рлики — субзвёздные объекты (с массами в диапазоне 5—90 масс Юпитера), в недрах которых не происходит реакция термоядерного синтеза из водорода в гелий и более тяжелые элементы, как в звёздах, находящихся на главной последовательности. Коричневые карлики имеют полностью конвективную поверхность и внутреннюю часть, с отсутствием каких-либо химических различий по глубине. Остается открытым вопрос о том, имеют ли место термоядерные реакции в какой-либо момент жизни коричневых карликов. Но в любом случае, установлено, что коричневые карлики тяжелее 13 масс Юпитера ( M_J ) способны поддерживать синтез ядер гелия из ядер дейтерия. История Коричневые карлики были первоначально названы чёрными карликами, и классифицировались как темные субзвёздные объекты, свободно плавающие в космическом пространстве и имеющие слишком малую массу, чтобы поддерживать стабильную термоядерную реакцию. В настоящее время понятие чёрный карлик имеет совсем другое значение. В ранних моделях строения звёзд считалось, что для протекания термоядерных реакций масса звезды должна быть хотя бы в 80 раз больше массы Юпитера (или 0,08 массы Солнца). Гипотеза о существовании плотных звездоподобных объектов с массой меньше указанной (коричневые карлики) была выдвинута в начале 60-х годов 20-го века. Считалось, что образование их протекает во многом подобно образованию обычных звезд, но обнаружить их очень сложно, так как они практически не испускают видимого света. Наиболее сильное излучение коричневых карликов наблюдается в инфракрасном диапазоне. Но на протяжении нескольких десятилетий наземные телескопы, работающие в этом диапазоне, имели слишком низкую точность и поэтому были неспособны обнаружить коричневые карлики. Позднее было выдвинуто предположение, что в зависимости от компонентов, участвующих в формировании звезды, критическая масса, необходимая для протекания такого же как и в обычной звезде термоядерного синтеза гелия с участием водорода, составляет 90 масс Юпитера. Субзвёздные объекты, достаточно быстро сформировавшиеся сжатием туманности, могут иметь массу меньше 13 масс Юпитера. В них вообще исключено протекание каких-либо термоядерных реакций. С 1995 года, когда было впервые подтверждено существование коричневого карлика, было найдено более сотни подобных объектов. Считается, что они составляют большинство космических объектов во Млечном Пути. Самые ближайшие из них к Земле — компоненты кратной звезды ε Индейца Ba и Bb, пара карликов, расположенных на расстоянии 12 световых лет от Солнца. В 2006 удалось впервые непосредственно измерить массы двух коричневых карликов (в двойной системе), которые оказались равны 57 и 36 масс Юпитера (http://elementy.ru/news/430160). Теория Различия между тяжёлыми коричневыми карликами и легкими звёздами Литий: Коричневые карлики, в отличие от звёзд с малой массой, содержат литий. Это происходит из-за того, что звёзды, имеющие достаточную для термоядерных реакций температуру, быстро исчерпывают свои первоначальные запасы лития. При столкновении ядра лития-7 и свободного протона образуются два ядра гелия-4. Температура, необходимая для этой реакции, немного ниже, чем температура, при которой возможен термоядерный синтез с участием водорода. Конвекция в звёздах является причиной полного истощения запасов лития, который из холодных наружных слоёв постепенно попадает в горячие внутренние и там сгорает. Следовательно, наличие литиевых линий в спектрах кандидатов на коричневые карлики является хорошим признаком их субзвёздной структуры. Такой подход к различению коричневых карликов и звёзд с малой массой впервые был предложен Рафаэлем Реболо и его коллегами и получил название «литиевый тест». * В то же время, литий присутствует в составе очень молодых звёзд, не успевших еще сжечь его. Более тяжелые звёзды, такие как наше Солнце, содержат литий в верхних слоях атмосферы, которые слишком холодны для реакций с его участием. Но такие звёзды легко отличимы от коричневых карликов по размеру. * С другой стороны, тяжелые коричневые карлики (порядка 65—80 M_J ) способны истощить запасы лития в начальные периоды своей жизни, то есть примерно за пол-миллиарда лет. Таким образом, «литиевый тест» не совершенен. Метан: В отличие от звёзд, некоторые коричневые карлики на заключительном периоде своего существования достаточно холодны, чтобы за долгое время накопить в своей атмосфере обозримое количество метана. Примером может служить Gliese 229. Яркость: Звёзды главной последовательности, остывая, в конечном итоге достигают минимальной яркости, которую они могут поддерживать стабильными термоядерными реакциями. Это значение яркости в среднем составляет минимум 0,01 % яркости Солнца. Коричневые карлики остывают и тускнеют постепенно на протяжении своего жизненного цикла. Достаточно старые карлики становятся слишком тусклыми, чтобы считаться звёздами. Различия между малыми коричневыми карликами и большими планетами Отличительным свойством коричневых карликов является то, что они имеют радиус, приблизительно равный радиусу Юпитера. В массивных коричневых карликах (60-90 M_J ) определяющую роль, как и в белых карликах, играет давление вырожденного электронного газа (ферми-газа). Объем лёгких коричневых карликов (1-10 M_J ) определяется действием закона Кулона. Результатом всего этого является то, что радиусы коричневых карликов различаются всего на 10-15 % для всего диапазона масс. Из-за этого отличить их от планет достаточно трудно. Кроме того, многие коричневые карлики не способны поддерживать термоядерные реакции. Легкие (до 13 M_J ) — слишком холодны и в них невозможны даже реакции с участием дейтерия, а тяжелые (более 60 M_J ) остывают слишком быстро (приблизительно за 10 миллионов лет) и тем самым теряют способность к термоядерному синтезу. Но всё же существуют способы отличить коричневый карлик от планеты: * Измерение плотности. Все коричневые карлики имеют приблизительно одинаковый радиус и объем. Следовательно, объект с массой более 10 M_J скорее всего не является планетой. * Наличие рентгеновского и инфракрасного излучения. Некоторые коричневые карлики излучают в рентгеновском диапазоне. Все «теплые» карлики излучают в красном и инфракрасном диапазонах, пока не остынут до температуры, сопоставимой с планетарной (до 1000 K). Практика В отличие от звёзд главной последовательности, минимальная температура поверхности которых составляет порядка 4000 К, температура коричневых карликов лежит в промежутке от 300 до 3000 К. В отличие от звёзд, которые сами себя разогревают за счёт внутреннего синтеза, коричневые карлики на протяжении своей жизни постоянно остывают, при этом чем крупнее карлик, тем медленнее он остывает. Свойства коричневых карликов, переходных между планетами и звёздами по массам, вызывают особый интерес астрономов. Год спустя после открытия первого объекта этого класса в атмосферах коричневых карликов были обнаружены погодные явления. Выяснилось, что коричневые карлики также могут иметь собственные спутники. Технологии наблюдения Коронографы. Часто используются для обнаружения наиболее тусклых объектов на фоне ярких видимых звёзд, включая Gliese 229B. Сенсорные телескопы, оснащенные ПЗС-матрицой, используются для поиска тусклых объектов в удалённых звёздных скоплениях, таких как Teide 1. Широкопольные искатели позволяют обнаруживать одиночные тусклые объекты, такие как Kelu-1 (расстояние — 30 световых лет). Основные вехи * 1995 г.: Обнаружен первый коричневый карлик. Teide 1, объект M8 в скоплении Плеяд, был идентифицирован с помощью CCD в Испанской обсерватории Roque de los Muchachos Астрофизического Института на Канарских островах. : Обнаружен первый метановый карлик Gliese 229B, вращающийся вокруг красного карлика Gliese 229A (20 световых лет от Солнца). Обнаружение было выполнено с использованием адаптивной (самонастраивающейся) оптики, позволяющей улучшить качество снимков, сделанных при помощи полутораметрового рефлектора в Паломарской обсерватории в южной Калифорнии. Последующая инфракрасная спектроскопия, выполненная 5-метровым телескопом Хейла, показала изобилие метана в составе карлика. * 1998 г.: Обнаружен первый коричневый карлик, излучающий рентгеновские лучи. Cha Halpha 1, объект M8 в темном облаке Хамелеон I, классифицирован как источник рентгеновского излучения, схожий с конвективными звёздами позднего типа. * 15 декабря 1999 г.: Зафиксирована первая вспышка коричневого карлика в рентгеновском диапазоне. Группа учёных Университета Калифорнии при помощи телескопа Чандра наблюдала 2-часовую вспышку объекта LP 944-20 (60 M_J , 16 световых лет от Солнца). * 27 июля 2000 г.: Зафиксировано первое излучение коричневого карлика в радиодиапазоне (дискретное и непрерывное). Наблюдения за объектом LP 944-20 производились группой студентов при помощи Очень большого массива радиотелескопов и их результаты были опубликованы в британском журнале Nature. Последние достижения Последние наблюдения за известными коричневыми карликами выявили некоторые закономерности в усилении и ослаблении излучения в инфракрасном диапазоне. Это наталкивает на мысль о том, что коричневые карлики затянуты относительно холодными, непрозрачными облаками, скрывающими горячую внутреннюю область. Считается, что эти облака находятся в постоянном движении из-за сильных ветров, гораздо более сильных, чем известные штормы на Юпитере. Рентгеновские вспышки, зафиксированные в 1999 г. свидетельствуют о наличии у коричневых карликов изменяющихся магнитных полей, схожих с магнитными полями легких звёзд. Коричневый карлик Cha 110913-773444, расположенный в созвездии Хамелеона на расстоянии в 500 световых лет от Солнца, может находиться в процессе формирования мини-солнечной системы. Астрономы из Университета Пенсильвании обнаружили нечто схожее с диском газа и пыли, сильно напоминающий протопланетный диск, из которого, как считается, образовалась наша Солнечная система. Cha 110913-773444 — самый маленький из известных на сегодняшний день коричневых карликов (8 M_J ). Кроме того, если он на самом деле сформировал солнечную систему, то он будет самым маленьким известным объектом, имеющим оную. Статья на эту тему была опубликована в Астрофизическом журнале. Очередной коричневый карлик был обнаружен в марте 2006 г. группой астрономов с помощью телескопа Южно-европейской обсерватории. Объект был найден у звезды SCR, находящейся на расстоянии 12,7 светового года. Неожиданно открытая звезда обращается вокруг ранее известной звезды на расстоянии, примерно в четыре раза превышающем расстояние от Земли до Солнца, и характеризуется рекордно низкой температурой поверхности — «всего» 750 градусов по Цельсию. Самые известные коричневые карлики * 2M1207 — первый из обнаруженных коричневых карликов Образ в литературе В романе Карла Шрёдера «Неизменность» (K. Schroeder, «Permanence») коричневый карлик использован как фон для научно-фантастического произведения. Коричневый карлик излучает достаточно энергии в инфракрасном диапазоне, чтобы на планете, находящейся на низкой орбите, могла возникнуть жизнь. В романе описан мир без Солнца, на небе которого присутствуют только звёзды и неимоверных размеров тёмный диск, в 20 раз превосходящий по размерам Луну. Диск раскалён докрасна и закрывает собой большую часть неба, но не испускает видимого света, а только тепло. Такой мир может достаточно хорошо обогреваться для появления жидкой воды и человеческой колонизации, но это будет мир вечной темноты. Осевое вращение планеты, по-видимому, будет заторможено приливными силами, так что тёмное «светило» должно быть неподвижным на небе. Ссылки История * S. S. Kumar, Low-Luminosity Stars. Gordon and Breach, London, 1969 — an early overview paper on brown dwarfs. * Kulkarni 1997 overview paper * The Columbia Encyclopedia Детали * Проект «Астрогалактика». Справка. О коричневых карликах * A geological definition of brown dwarfs, contrasted with stars and planets (via Berkeley) * Neill Reid’s pages at the Space Telescope Science Institute: ** On spectral analysis of M dwarfs, L dwarfs, and T dwarfs ** Temperature and mass characteristics of low-temperature dwarfs * X-ray flare * Brown Dwarfs and ultracool dwarfs (late-M, L, T) — D. Montes, UCM Звёзды * Cha Halpha 1 stats and history * A census of observed brown dwarfs (not all confirmed), ca 1998 * Epsilon Indi Ba and Bb, a pair of brown dwarfs 12 ly away * Luhman et al., Discovery of a Planetary-Mass Brown Dwarf with a Circumstellar Disk См. также * Википедия:Проект:Астрономические объекты * Чёрный карлик * Белый карлик * Красный карлик * Жёлтый карлик * Планеты вне Солнечной системы * Темная материя * Субкоричневый карлик * Планетар * Список коричневых карликов Категория:Звёздная эволюция Категория:Классы звёзд Категория:Звёздные феномены *